Dark Side
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Read fanfic to find out and I do not own anything.


_**This is fanfiction is off of Sonic X episode 67 and where Cosmo and Chris were captured and instead of Chris and Cosmo getting captured the entire crew (except Sonic and Tails) of the Blue Typhoon is captured because Cosmo told them the truth and that they went with Cosmo and Chris (I was going to cut Chris out...but I changed my mind)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

_**Summary: The entire crew of the Blue Typhoon except for Sonic and Tails is captured by the Metarex instead of just Chris and Cosmo.  
**_

_**Please enjoy and also I wrote this when I had writer's block so if it sucks let me know...and I'll rewrite it...also I have been trying to finished the next chapter for my fanfiction What Ifs but this might be like a what if but it won't be counted as one...but if you have any complaints with that please let me know and I might write a What If fanfiction like this one.  
**_

_**Also I'm adding a bit of a twist to it and the conversation that goes on between Black Narcissus (Who I will be calling B.N in the fanfiction...just to let you know) and Sonic will not be exactly how it is in the episode but it almost will be.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Sonic...I'm worried about everyone, they got captured." Sonic turned towards Tails "They got captured?" Tails nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to rescue them, won't we?" "Sonic, I'll start-up the-" "Tails, it would be better if we used the X Tornado, and went in together." Tails' face lit up. "You really want to go together?" "Yeah sure buddy."

* * *

*After they blast into the room were all of the fake emeralds are, with Sonic and Tails*

"The scanner was right, there are a lot a fake emeralds here." Sonic stated, "Yeah...there are Sonic." Tails said.

Sonic shivered and put his hands on his arms. "Suddenly I don't feel so great." "Sonic are you-" "Sonic The Hedgehog." A voice said as it boomed through out the room.

"How kind of you to drop in, I've been looking forward to meeting you. Won't you join me in my command center?"

Sonic looked up to where the voice was coming from, looked at Tails and nodded then jumped up the hole while Tails flew up there with his tails.

When they both got up there a metarex was sitting on a throne, he chuckled a little bit.

He looked at Sonic "You're not at all what I expected, I didn't think you'd be so scrawny, it's hard to believe you're a great fighter."

Then Sonic stated "Well maybe later I can show you how good of a fighter I am, but right now I want to see my friends." B.N looked at Tails "I though I captured all of you're little friends." Sonic stepped in front of Tails as if to protect him. "I want to see my friends. Now are you gonna show me where they are?"

"Of course I will, your friends have not been harmed at all. In fact the only reason I took them prisoner was to lure you here. You see, I've heard so many stories about your powers so I decided to bring you here for an experiment." "Sorry pal but I'm a hedgehog not a guinea pig. Now where are my friends?"

Tails whispered in Sonic's ear "Be careful Sonic."

Sonic whispered back. "I will buddy."

B.N said in a somewhat annoyed voice, "You will cooperate with my experiment. We will start collecting data with your strength, and speed."

Sonic put his hands up as if to shrug, "I already told you, there's no way I'm gonna help ya. Now show me where my friends are."

B.N moved hand and pushed a button.

"Since you refuse, I will have to experiment on your friends." And one big giant round glass thingy **(I don't know its name so I'm just going to call it cage)** came up out of the floor, and in it held Cosmo, and Chris (which Chris knocked out and Cosmo had him her lap), it also held Cream and Knuckles, (Which Cream is terrified and hugging Cheese to her chest crying and Knuckles is knocked out as well), and also Amy (who was hugging Cream and almost in tears and was terrified).

Cosmo looked at Sonic and said, "This is a trap Sonic!" Sonic gasped.

"Cosmo!" Tails said.

Then Amy said "Get out of here!"

"Sonic, Tails! Get out of here. Save yourselves!"

B.N then chuckled and said "Your friends are quiet pathetic."

Sonic rushed towards the cage, "Amy! Chris! Cosmo! Knuckles! Cream!"

"The fate of your friends rests entirely in your hands. If you choose to oppose me then I assure you, they will pay a painful price."

Sonic fell to the ground shaking.

"Sonic!" Tails and Amy cried out worriedly.

Sonic almost growled in anger as B.N was laughing. "Well Sonic? What is your decision? Are you ready to begin my experiment?"

Sonic kept almost growling until he said, "I've never seen Cosmo look so scared." B.N said "Well she should be." "And Chris was passed out...What did you do to him?!" "He attempted to escape, and was taught a painful lesson." "Amy...I've never seen her look so scared, and Cream I've never seen her like this... and Knuckles he's passed out too." Sonic's fur turned almost black and a dark aura appeared around him, Chris and Knuckles had woken up at Sonic's almost yelling.

B.N wasn't even paying attention to Sonic anymore he was just paying attention to his two metarex that had been there the whole time just now out in the light. But everyone else was staring at Sonic with worry and some fear in their eyes...they'd never seen their friend and hero like this before. B.N then said "It is time for the experiment. These two metarex were designed by me especially for this occasion. Gold will test your strength, and Silver will test your speed.

I based my metarex design off of data that was collected from previous battles against you. I am eager to see if their powerful enough to defeat you." Sonic- No Dark Sonic started chuckling darkly as he made a fist with both of his hands and he almost sound as if he was insane, since Sonic had been facing towards his friends' cage and away from B.N he turned his head towards B.N.

"Alright then, let's test them out!" Dark Sonic said darkly then he disappear in a blackish blue blur, he went for the silver metarex first and it didn't even take him 5 seconds to destroy it as it blew up it created smoke and in the smoke they all could see Dark Sonic but now his eyes were just pure white gone were his emerald-green eyes.

He charged forward and made quick work of the gold metarex and it blew up and in the smoke was Dark Sonic "Looks like you'll have to go back to the drawing board." then a familiar voice sounded through out the room.

"Settle down Sonic." Dark Sonic's head turned towards the voice and there standing there was Doctor Eggman and his three robots.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up before." The smoke from around Dark Sonic was now fading away.

The gold robot of Eggman said "You are not the only one having a bad day you know?" then the silver one said "Our trip was a real space odyssey.".

"We had some mechanical difficulties, for some reason the egg drive got scrambled up! Space travel is tricky, I've warped past so many planets, I'm starting to see stars!" Sonic started to calm down, you could see his eyes again but they were darker than normal.

Eggman walked past Sonic, "Listen Sonic, I'm really disappointed in you. From now on be careful not to let your temper get out of control, or one of these days you may find that your always angry just like another hedgehog we know." Sonic calmed down completely and he was back to normal.

Eggman starting talking again, "You should get out of here. Don't worry about your crew-mates, Shadow already rescued them." Sonic looked at Eggman and said "Huh?".

* * *

*With the rescued crew and Tails (since during the battle Shadow had come and rescued them and took Tails back but they had seen Dark Sonic)*

"The kid will be fine, I hope you've learned your lesson. Next time I might not be around to save you." Shadow stated looking directly at Cosmo.

* * *

*Everyone is now back on the Blue Typhoon*

Everyone was staring at Sonic who is in his chair looking out the window on the bridge of the ship.

"Sonic?" Amy said quietly as if she expected Dark Sonic to appear and kill her.

"Yeah Amy?" But Sonic didn't move he just kept staring outside and if he was waiting for something to happen,

"Sonic...what happened back there?" Sonic chuckled although anyone could tell that it was forced.

"You guys know that say 'Everyone has a dark side?'" "Yeah...we all know it." Chris said.

"Well...what you guys saw back there...was my dark side, you see because of my past I have a very bad dark side...that thing...exists...inside of me."

"Sonic...was your past that bad? I mean you never talk about it?" "Tails let's just say that during my past I was forced to make a lot of hard and some bad choices...and let's also say that I've been through a lot of stuff."

"But why did you become a hero? Why didn't you just stay with your family?" "Let's just say that I'm the black sheep of my family." Sonic stood up and turned towards everyone but he looked at the ground, "I can understand if you don't want to be around me anymore and...well I'm sorry you had to see that side...I'll be in my room." Sonic went to leave when Amy put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Sonic...it doesn't matter to me if you have a dark side...I love you, every single part of you, including your dark side." Sonic smiled but no one could tell if it was fake or real. "Thanks Amy." Amy smiled "Your welcome Sonikku."

Sonic left and went to his room.

Everyone looked at each other and they all knew that they were thinking the same thing.

What happened to Sonic in his past to make that part of him.

* * *

_**I might make a fanfiction where it's Sonic's past the one that I actually think it's his past but I'm a mean and cruel person because of how I think Sonic's past is...his actual past too because...I'm not gonna talk about it but anyway if you the readers want me to put this in the What Ifs fanfiction instead of just making it it's own story (because it's practically a What If) I might just add it to the What Ifs but only if you the readers want me to so please review and let me know.  
**_


End file.
